Franklin's Call
by Atarah Derek
Summary: Ben Franklin's most famous speech turns the tide of the Constitutional Convention.


Franklin's Call  
  
The purpose of this story is to correct an error made in the last episode of Liberty's Kids. Whether for fear or lack of time, the creators of Liberty's Kids left out Ben Franklin's most famous speech. This speech became the most famous of Franklin's speeches and marked a turning point in the Constitutional Convention, just when it was needed the most. This story picks up in the middle of the last episode, while James and Sarah are still trying to spy on the Convention.  
.........................................  
James found some boxes stacked below an open window. He and Sarah jumped up onto them and listened. Inside they could hear the delegates arguing. Some were shaking fists at each other. Washington and Franklin looked very frustrated.  
"At this rate," whispered James, "they'll never get the Constitution done."  
Suddenly Charles Pickney exclaimed, "This convention is a bust! I don't see why I came."  
Others shouted their agreement. "Mr. Pickney's right." "Why did I even come to Philadelphia?" "I'm going home."  
Finally Dr. Franklin stood up. Addressing Washington, he said, "Mr. President, if I may speak." (Washington was chosen as president of the convention.)  
"The floor recognizes Dr. Franklin of Pennsylvania," Washington announced. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Franklin.  
James and Sarah watched intently as Franklin began to speak.  
"In the beginning of the contest with Britain, when we were sensible of danger, we had daily prayers in this room for Divine protection. Our prayers. Sir. were heard and they were graciously answered. All of us who were engaged in the struggle must have observed frequent instances of a superintending Providence in our favor. . . . And have we now forgotten this powerful Friend? Or do we imagine we no longer need His assistance?  
"I have lived, Sir, a long time, and the longer I live, the more convincing proofs I see of this truth: 'that God governs in the affairs of man.' And if a sparrow cannot fail to the ground without His notice, is it probable that an empire can rise without His aid? We have been assured, Sir, in the Sacred Writings that except the Lord build the house, they labor in vain that build it. I firmly believe this. I also believe that, without His concurring aid, we shall succeed in this political building no better than the builders of Babel; we shall be divided by our little partial local interest; our projects will be confounded; and we ourselves shall become a reproach and a byword down to future ages. And what is worse, mankind may hereafter, from this unfortunate instance, despair of establishing government by human wisdom and leave it to chance, war, or conquest.  
"I therefore beg leave to move that, henceforth, prayers imploring the assistance of Heaven and its blessing on our deliberation be held in this assembly every morning before we proceed to business, and that one or more of the clergy of this city be requested to officiate in that service. I also move that we adjourn for two days to seek His divine guidance." Franklin then sat down.  
The entire room remained silent for some time. James and Sarah were amazed. Here was this 81-year-old man speaking to 54 other men, 52 of whom were Christians, when Franklin himself was not. And he was the one calling them to prayer. Washington had been the prayer warrior during the Revolution. Why hadn't he gotten up to speak?  
Another delegate finally said, "I second that motion." Other delegates agreed, even Charles Pickney.  
Washington called for order. "We will now vote on the motion presented by Dr. Franklin. All those in favor?"  
Fifty-three men raised their hands.  
"All those opposed?"  
No one moved.  
Washington smiled. "Motion carried," he proclaimed. "We will adjourn for two days and meet again after we have refocused our thinking and sought guidance from the divine hand of Providence. After which we will proceed with the convention only after we have begun the morning in prayer."  
The delegates began filing out of the room. James and Sarah ran to meet Dr. Franklin.  
"That was amazing, sir," said James.  
"Thank you, but you two know you shouldn't be here."  
"We just couldn't stay away," said Sarah. "We would have missed that extraordinary speech."  
"It's just what the delegates needed," added James.  
"You're right about that James," said Franklin. "We all need to take some time to refocus our thinking. While we quibble in there, the British still hold six forts on American soil. We can't pay our debts to France or protect our ships in the Medditerrainean. We couldn't afford to give up now no matter how much we wanted to."  
"Just goes to show how determined us Americans can be," said James.  
"Stubborn is a better word," said Sarah.  
The three friends laughed.  
.......................................  
From there the story continues as depicted in the episode. Franklin gets sick and has to be carried home and back to the convention. And out of this whole thing we get a Constitution, signed in 1787. Washington becomes the first president of the United States two years later. 


End file.
